youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Misque/What I Know about my Show So Far
I've finally decided to sit down and write a blog post about the show I want to create. It may not be totally coherent, but it's what I have to offer. The Title I've continued calling it Mystery Magic mostly due to habit. This has been a project of mine since elementary school, so changing major aspects of it have been pretty hard for me. If you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them. The Plot... Kind Of? A group of merfolk have emerged claiming themselves as sirens. These aren't actual bird-women, but people who idolize a false set of siren values. These people use a lot of bird-related symbolism. They're a danger to society. Part of the battle to take them down is to find out what their actual goal is, although most think it's to prevent this thing I've been calling The Union from happening. Fast forward over a decade after the sirens start being a threat, and our main characters come into play. Morgayn was separated from her birth family to protect the high-profile mers during the war. Sometime during her early childhood, she was cursed by a siren. This curse affects her memories under a specific set of conditions, and was originally going to be caused by a convenient, coincidental bump to the head. However, the curse serves as a clue to figure out what the sirens really want to achieve. At that point in time, it was clear the sirens used lots of mind-control magic, but the spell cast on Morgayn was thought to be beyond their abilities. It's permanent and works in very intricate ways. Why would they go out of their way to do that to a child who wasn't a threat to them? Morgayn grows up in a mermaid community. She works in textiles with her adopted mother. Like most mermaids in the community, she comes to live with a group of her friends (the other mermaids her relative age in the village). Above water, something much more important to magical beings is going on. Although the sirens haven't been a danger to fairies and shapeshifters, both communities consider the sirens a very real threat to their safety. They think their safest method of protection is the completion of The Union. (Most characters are kept in the dark regarding what the Union is, so explaining it is probably best avoided to avoid spoiler-y things.) This seems closer to reality when Elise is born. Elise is an extremely gifted fairy. Magic comes a little too easily for her. She has visions of the future and a gift for healing. She also has hydrokinesis. This seems suspicious to many leaders of magical communities but Edina, the headmistress of the magical school of Abicia, takes Elise under her wing (wings, fairies have those). She has some personal reason to make sure Elise succeeds. The main plot starts happening when Morgayn decides to search for her birth parents. She thinks they might be able to lift the curse and answer some questions about why Morgayn is how she is. Morgayn starts her search after she's been through a traumatic event with some other characters: Isabelle, Emmaline, and Malice. Morgayn cannot remember this event because of how the curse works. She thinks information about her parents can be found at Abicia. Morgayn transforms her tail into legs. The initial transformation is painful. Each time she transforms back hurts a little less. Her tail comes back following the basic Splash Effect formula. Although these are less obvious the longer she spends outside water, there are consequences for transforming, and they will catch up with her. The headmistress tells Elise to be Morgayn's guide. Elise is reluctant. She sees Morgayn as an inconvenience to her summer vacation at first. Elise's roommate Lexi helps Morgayn even though she wasn't assigned. Lexi was raised by humans. She knows what it feels like to be isolated and desperate for answers. While this quest is going on, the war underwater continues. The other mermaid characters deal with the effects of the traumatic event they went through, as well as Morgayn's condition and leaving them. Tensions grow between them. Each of them had a different relationship with Morgayn. They each have different opinions about what they should tell her to fill in what she forgot. Some of them have doubts about reintroducing themselves to Morgayn at all. Various Other Pieces of Information that Could be Important - Abicia is not exactly in a physical place humans can see. It has changed forms throughout history, from a tree house to a castle. -Many merpeople are multilingual, but nonverbal communication plays a big role in their society. It's not really sign language (that's a language of its own), it's more like, "Oh, they're holding hands in a very specific way? I didn't know they just had a child." or "She's giving us a certain wave of her hand as we pass by. This means she's feeling really sad today." - There's a condition affecting merpeople that causes them to cry tears of gemstone when they feel unrequited love. This can be because of all kinds of love, whether platonic or romantic. This starts as traces of the gemstone in their tears (like glittery crying), and progresses to where the tears can't be controlled and are large chunks of stone. These tears can be sold at the market, but the disease can also cause blindness and loss of emotional control. - There are different types of merfolk. I've referred to them as races, but I'm not quite sure that's accurate. Some are more accepted than others. - Morgayn belongs to a sub-species of merfolk who don't get powers until they're older. Isabelle is part of a sub-species with advanced physical strength. - Since Abicia isn't open to the average human, Morgayn doesn't have to worry about being exposed as a mermaid. If she does have to travel where she could be in danger, Elise's powers cover that issue for her. - Merfolk dress in vintage fashion when on land. Accounts of human culture are rather dated by the time people underwater have access to them. - I love subverted tropes, and oh boy, are there lots of them. -There's also lots of found-family stuff, so that's fun. - There's a lot of "opposites attract" symbolism between characters. The most prominent example is the sun/ moon symbolism many characters have. The Characters I'd love to go more in-depth about my characters, if anyone's interested. Elise - Elise often takes things for granted. She's used to most things being easy. - She's ambitious, but usually only to advance herself. - Elise works well under pressure. She can think her way out of situations pretty easily. - She loves film and riding her bike. Her fingernails are almost always painted. - She takes serious matters lightly if they don't involve her. - Elise loves getting a rush of adrenaline. - She adapts well to different environments. - She takes risks. Lots of risks. - Consequences, who? Elise doesn't know them. - She's clever, resourceful, and ruthless. - Physical features I've written her having: -Blue Eyes -Tan Skin - Light Hair - Large wings Morgayn - Morgayn is a pacifist. She's naïve and trusts people others wouldn't think of approaching. - Like many other mers in her community, she's vegetarian. - She's described as being ghost-like. Before they met, Elise saw her in a vision and mistook her for a ghost. - Morgayn has lots of nervous habits like running her fingers through her hair. -She's insecure and gets attached to people easily. She's also really cowardly. - She's an optimist. She sees the silver lining and positive side in any situation. - Morgayn loves rain. She tends to have less discomfort from her legs on rainy days. - She's extremely compassionate. The same qualities that lead her to trust complete strangers also causes her to want to help them. - Like many young merfolk, she looks kind of like she's just getting by. It's not easy to look healthy with a war going on. - Morgayn has pyrophobia (an extreme fear of fire). She doesn't remember why. - Her facial expressions are very expressive. She has no poker face. Physical features: - Pale Skin - Large, Blue Eyes - Light Blue Tail - Less than average Height - Long, Dark Brown and Blue Hair Emmaline - She has illusion- based powers. - The most "put together" looking of the mermaids. - Emmaline is an extremely convincing liar. - She enjoys studying history. - She believes her beliefs are always correct, and uses most any means to succeed. - This is fine. Everything is fine. Everything's going to fine. She's going to be fine. - Emmaline wears jewelry at all times. - "The end justifies the means." - She collects shiny things. - She hates the sirens with a passion. She believes they should be destroyed at all costs. - Emmaline wants other to be on her side. She wants people to support all her choices. Lexi - She still doesn't understand magic. - Lexi bases her actions on logic. - She loves art. - Your Local Emo(tionally stable individual who just wears dark colors for the aesthetic). - Lexi has ice powers. - She's very introverted. People are draining. - She makes hard choices even if she doesn't like them. - Lexi is incredibly sarcastic. - How does she tolerate (or... enjoy?) Morgayn's eternal optimism and positivity? Not even she knows. - Lexi is one of the only people who can keep Elise in line or doesn't put Elise on a pedestal. - Lexi is very active. She enjoys running and skating. - Lexi is a perfectionist. Physical features: - Dark Hair - Freckles - Tall, athletic build Isabelle - She works as a huntress. -Her powers deal with animals. - She was raised by selkies. - She's basically the only carnivorous mermaid in the community. - She thrives when her friends are together, and suffers when they aren't. - She's bitter about... something. - Isabelle has a hard time controlling her anger. - She loves her favorite spear like it's a person. - She rambles and gets really excited about things she likes. - If Emmaline barely looks like she's seen the war and Morgayn's somewhere in the middle, Isabelle looks like she's fighting the war herself. Someone help her. - Her emotions are intense, okay? Malice - She's extremely intelligent. - Her powers deal with processing math and knowledge very quickly. -She's the most interested in human culture, especially how machines work. - She's an inventor. - She left the community under mysterious circumstances. - She knew Morgayn the longest. - She would probably get along extremely well with Lexi if they met. - She chooses what she says carefully. - She speaks really formally. Every conversation with her is a TED Talk. - She can come off as emotionless or uncaring (Spoiler: She's not!). Physical Features: -She's very tall (I've written her as tall as over eight feet, but don't know how I would pull that off) - Dark, Curly, Short Hair -Purple Eyes - Purple Scales all Over her Body - External Gills - Sharp Teeth I'll continue to edit this to improve it. I also have moodboards and playlists (ideal projects for when I'm procrastinating writing the actual plot). Thank you for reading this. I would love to hear what you think! Sincerely, Misque Category:Blog posts